You Were There
by eSQuses
Summary: Short SQ fic. Emma writes a letter to Regina...what will her response be?
1. You Were There

It seems to me that you have always been there. You were there when my father laid me on the hard wood of a wardrobe and sent me into another realm. You were there with light and storm, swirling your power around the kingdom. You were there silencing the outcry against you, and instigating a place where you could reign freely. Part of me understands why you did what you did. You needed to finish it.

You were there when I arrived, quiet and nervous on your walkway, brought by the child who claimed to be mine. He was yours, and you were there hiding the tears behind those beautiful brown eyes, because a queen does not show weakness. You were there in body, but not in spirit. I saw the walls, and I wondered what it would be like to tear them down. Yes, even from that first moment I wanted to know you.

You were there when battles threatened to tear everything apart. Everything you had built, everything you had worked for, but I suspect that was not the only reason you fought. You were there as they called me the Saviour, a role I did not want. You watched and listened and saw your efforts fail time and time again, but you would not give up. You were there when I learned the truth about my life. You were there, and I was angry.

You were there to see Henry turn his back on you, and run to me. You were there feeling the sting of his words. You were there as we mourned our son, mine was a short love, but you had loved him well for me. You were there when I woke him, broken and desperate. You stood across the room, clutching at the hope of life in his first breath, with all your mother-love. I watched you. Did you know that? I watched the emotions tear across your beautiful face, bleeding through your expressions. You didn't hide anything. It was then the walls cracked, because nothing can withstand that blow and remain sealed and guarded. I saw a few bricks fall that day, washed away by your tears.

You were there with me to rescue him again in a land that promised nothing good. You guided me, taught me, showed me what I could be. You were there when your own world was crashing down, when your own heart was breaking again and again, when everyone abandoned you. _You_ were there with _me_ to rescue _our_ son, because family should not be any other way.

You were there to offer me a second chance. You gave us what you always wanted when you let Henry and I begin a new life. You sacrificed yourself for my safety…my happiness, even as it ripped yours away. You touched my hand that day. Do you remember? You held them, just like you already held my heart. I saw many bricks fall. You could afford to let them, because you thought you would never see me again. I could not let you go. Even though I forgot you, I never lost you. You lived on in the recesses of my mind, and in my sweetest dreams. You became the face that I never quite saw, but the flickering thought still flooded me with warmth.

They called you evil, but you were always my hero. Heroes give and give without return, and you sacrificed more for those you claimed to despise than any hero I have ever seen.

You were there, and I saw the brokenness in your eyes as you watched our son. He didn't remember, but you did. You remembered every smile, every hug, every angry word. You remembered the love and the rejection. Even with a heart full of pain, you were there….still guiding me, teaching me, showing me what I needed to be, as a leader, as a mother, as a Saviour.

You were there when Henry remembered, when my kiss was not enough yours broke the curse. You brought him back, and for once I saw the relief replace the pain on your face, a spark of acceptance in the midst of defeat. You were there protecting Henry, protecting Storybrooke, protecting _me,_ all the way along. Did I ever thank you for your selflessness? Well, no words could say what I feel when I think about all that you have done.

And, you were there, to bring light back when I slipped into darkness. I heard you when all other voices faded, and I listened. It was your voice that rose above the chaos. It was your voice that haunted my dreams. It was your eyes that I saw first when I opened mine, because you dared to stay when everyone else left. It was your words that reached into my very soul and pulled the fear away, replacing it with peace. You were there with open arms waiting for me to find home – to come home. And, I came. You tore down my walls just as I watched yours slowly fall; so alike, so different, but so complete together.

You were the home I had been searching for my entire life. I love you.


	2. You Believed In Me

You came bursting into my life so suddenly, almost forcefully, out of nowhere. Walking up to _my_ door with _my_ son, with that shy apologetic smile on your face. I was hurting, and so angry, frustrated at myself for ostracizing everyone, for losing Henry; frustrated at the world for tearing everything away. Henry was my last hope, and to you he gave his trust. I was angry, but from the very beginning you believed in me. Why, Miss Swan, I'll never know.

You listened, and for once, I felt heard. Despite my threats, you forcefully refused to leave…for Henry. For me? You said I taught you, but you, my dear, taught me. Step by step, you showed me how to trust again. I watched you closely, watched how you dealt with life. So much pain was thrown your way, and instead of sinking under it, you climbed above and it became a bridge to your destiny.

 _Saviour._

That is a heavy name to bear, and I watched as you fought it time and time again. I studied you, purposefully, putting myself in your path. When you became Sheriff, I roared on the outside, but secretly smiled on the inside. That meant you would stay. I wanted you to stay. It would have killed me to admit that. It still makes me nervous to write these words to you. Perhaps, because wanting you makes me vulnerable to your rejection. When I received your letter, it gave me courage…hope…to say what I have held in so long.

It was difficult, coming to this point. I was difficult. You were – you were…constant. I like the challenge of opposition, as you well know, but our opposition quickly turned into magnetism. Chemistry. Connection. I longed to be near you. I longed to tell you how I felt. Imagine that, the heartless Evil Queen had feelings, for the Saviour of all people. I thought you would never accept that, so I stayed silent.

You saved me time and time again; first from the fire, then from the people, and finally from myself.

You believed in me, even when I raged, when I walked away, when you saw the wreckage I had caused your family, and our son. You took that faith, and moved on it, defending me from the townspeople. They might have killed me that day, but you stopped them. Nobody, Miss Swan, _nobody_ has ever believed in me like you.

It was one miserable night when I found myself in Granny's Diner, trying to battle the voices that screamed at me. Just like so many times before, no one dared to approach me. Loneliness is one of the costs of my past life. They cannot forget what I did, and they will not forgive. I do not blame them. I hurt myself enough over the pain I caused. Nobody ever comes to a villain's rescue, except you, slipping in beside me without caution, as if it was normal to mingle with your mother's intended executioner.

You were good company, not pushing, not prying, just being. I needed that. I know you remember how long we talked that night, and again I felt heard. Dare I say it? I felt…loved. Sometimes I doubt if I still know what that word means. It has been redefined so many times. Some say it is sacrifice, some say it is a bond between two people, some say it is emotion. But I have all of those, _we_ have all of those. You said you loved me. Do you? Can you? Will you?

* * *

Emma, as I ruminated on your letter, I realized I want to be your home. I want to bring you coffee, and hear that sweet sigh you make at the first sip (yes, I noticed). I want to spend long, lazy days with you and Henry talking, or simply saying it all with our eyes. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up next to you.

I think I just might love you too.

You believed in me when I was failing. You trusted me with everything dear to you. When the world saw me as evil, you searched for the good. You always believed it was there, even when I could not see it.

I have held my breath for years, afraid of what would happen if I let it out, let it go. Would I be lighter, would I find my happy ending that Tinkerbell promised so long ago? Or would the weight of that breath cripple me forever?

Tell me, Emma, what if I trust you? What will happen then? I think if I am broken one more time, I will never recover. So, if I let you in. If I give you my trust…my love...what will happen?


	3. Walls Come Tumbling Down

**Thank you all for your reviews (I am grateful for all of them) and for reading/favouriting my little story. This will be the last chapter...I hope you enjoy! If you are interested, please check out my other stories. :)**

 _Emma's Journal_

There is a collision that occurs any time light meets darkness, or hurt meets healing, or words meet silence. It alters everything, if only for a moment, and changes the course of history. These minute moments hold more power than we will ever know. It is the same with people. You can cross someone's path and never know how much impact you have had on them, or they have had on you. It is like a river washing over a stone, changing and molding it into something new so gradually the difference is not noticeable till much time has passed.

And, then, there are people who you reach out to; people you choose to pursue. An undeniable connection draws you to them, or an irritating fate worse than death. I was afraid of the latter. Regina hasn't exactly been the easiest person to explore. Sometimes I feel as though I am hoisting myself up the castle walls just to peek over the top at the regal queen on her throne. Just as I catch a glance, I slip up again, usually on my own words. But, it has been said that great things never come from comfort zones, so I moved. I pursued her.

I was terrified to send that letter. It was close to the kind of terror when we nearly lost Henry in Neverland. I thought if I screwed this up I would lose her forever. It was nearly unbearable to watch her knowing I might never have her, but her anger would be worse. Every day I braced myself for an irate mayor to come storming into my office, but she never came. For a week she never came. A sick feeling settled in my gut. Henry came and went as normal, not a word was said about Regina. I thought maybe the letter had never reached her, and I wasn't sure I had the courage to write my heart again. Just when I decided to shut down, give her the cold shoulder as she had done to me so many times before, and move on...she wrote.

My head is buzzing. Her letter is still cradled in my hand, and I almost expect it to disintegrate at any second. Regina would do that, think twice and take it back. It is taking everything in me not to run to her and hold her, but I think that might be too fast. Writing words is one thing, physical contact is another. And, more than anything, I want this to work. I want to knock down those walls brick by brick until I can walk into that castle. Even if I have to climb over piles of rubble to get to her.

* * *

A flash of red crossed my vision. I stopped. The red leather jacket came closer, tightly enveloping _her._ I wanted to shout her name and run into her arms like I used to with...Daniel on our little trysts, but that felt foolish. Foolish, and, oh so right. I didn't move, processing emotions, words, memories, instead. She came closer, close enough to touch, but neither of us made that move across the invisible line between us. It was still so far.

Emerald eyes met chocolate ones. I struggled, uneasy under her gaze. She knew too much. When people know too much they leave. As if reading my unspoken concerns, Emma smiled comfortingly. I started mentally replacing my doubts with trust, words I had memorized from reading her letter over and over.

 _"You were the home I had been searching for my entire life. I love you."_

Courage flooded my veins, memories of shared conversations that no one else knew. And when Emma stepped even closer, and spoke my name, I was ready. I have never been more ready for anything in my life.

* * *

"Regina," Emma's voice was soft, as she explored the situation with sound.

"Miss Swan." Regina responded, not skipping a beat unlike the erratic pounding of her heart. Emma smiled at the formality of Regina's words, and leaned even closer to the woman she loved.

"Madam Mayor," she returned with a wink.

"Emma!" Regina's face opened, castle walls falling...decision made. She surged forward, that courage taking flight inside her, lips landing purposefully on Emma's. The blonde moaned into the kiss, one hand reaching up to weave slender fingers through Regina's hair, the other hand settling on her back, pulling her impossibly closer.

When they pulled apart, Emma opened her eyes to see deep brown ones staring into hers. Regina gently cupped her cheek, "My Emma."

The blonde leaned into the touch, a little shy as Regina found her confidence, but her voice soon returned.

"To answer your question, if you trust me I'll give you all my love for the rest of my life. I just don't want to waste any more time without you."

Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's, letting the last ounce of concern vanish. her whisper was barely perceptible above the deafening silence, "I trust you."

The two women passed the day quietly talking, sorting through baggage, throwing out the anger, and clinging to the hope. This could work, two lives intersecting, joining...this _would_ work. Regina questioned ideas like 'fate' or 'destiny,' but Emma could only smile at their next adventure and think 'I chose you.'

They talked until the sun disappeared below the horizon, until Storybrooke's shops were locked up for the night, until Henry had texted both his mothers to find out where in the world they were. It felt right, sitting there holding each other's hand, and learning how to hold each other's heart.

"So, what now," Emma finally asked, "are we a thing?"

"You are much more eloquent in your letters, Miss Swan." Regina smiled, "But yes, I'd like us to be a thing."

Under the pale moonlight they sat, securely wrapped together, waiting for the world to discover what was always meant to be.


End file.
